Lonely Feelings
by Tanaki Wolf
Summary: Andrew and his linoone, Rachel, have left civilized society, both confused with their feelings for eachother. Will they find love, or are they destined to live life alone and unwanted? WARNING: PokemonHuman romance. Big deal: nothing explicit.


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Out on the grassy plain, the abundant flowers lifted their heads to the sky, in hopes to grab some of the warm sunlight shining on the ground. Next to the field, the many trees of the forest provided comforting shade for hot and tired pokémon.

Near the edge of a forest, there was a small shack. It seemed to almost blend in with the surrounding foliage. The outer walls remained their original, brown wooden color. Inside, a young teenager was just waking up.

The boy was small and frail. He looked underfed, but was in fact very healthy. Apart from a couple quirks, he had a body anyone would envy. The boy slowly opened his eyes, but cringed when he saw how bright out it was. When his eyes finally grew accustomed to the light, Andrew slowly got out of his bed.

As he began his daily stretches, he looked in the corner of the hut, and rested his eyes on his companion, a beautiful Linoone. He smiled as he looked her over.

She was curled up in the corner, fast asleep. Her eyelids were moving ever so slightly. _"She really is beautiful,"_ he thought to himself. He frowned as he remembered why he was away from civilized society.

He had always had mixed feelings for Linoone. He knew that no one would even consider the idea of a human and a Pokémon in love. He did not think anyone would ever understand. But love was supposed to be unconditional; not stopped by silly things like species or physical differences. Confused and scared, he packed a small suitcase, and brought Linoone and him to this cottage.

He sighed. Getting to his feet, he walked around to the back of the house and gathered an armful of wood. The sky may have been clear, but he could tell it was going to rain. When he got back to the house, he saw the lump in the corner was gone. He smiled impishly. He knew she loved to play this game of cat-and-mouse with him. She knew just how to lift his spirit. He ran back outside, and the hunt was on.

Rachel smiled as she hid. She had picked a very good hiding spot this time; no one would ever find her here. She waited, crouching, in a small hole she had found right in the middle of the prairie.(1) As she waited patiently for her partner, she found herself thinking about him. No one had ever understood her like he had. Since as far back as she could remember, she had been alone. She never made any friends, and she never knew if she had a family. Oh, she had a family, a mom and a dad, but she had never even seen them. She had just opened her eyes one day and there was nothing. Just a lone weedle crawling along a leaf. After months of searching, she had finally abandoned all hope of finding them. She decided that her life was not to be lived. It was just to be staggered along, not meant to be significant in any way to anyone. With this mindset, she continued to live life to its least, just satisfying her basic needs. Every night, she wished she would not have to wake up and face another day filled with torment and grief.

One day, that wish had almost come true. She had woken up to an unearthly screech: She had been sleeping in a cave filled of angry golbats. She was about to get up and run, but she decided against it. If they killed her, so much the better. The golbats started to swoop down and claw at her. As she was struck with their sharp talons, she suddenly bolted upright. She did not want to die, in a dark and dank cave filled with pissed-off pokémon: She wanted to see the light of day one last time. She stood up to ran, but found it nearly impossible with the weight of the enraged creatures. Dragging herself out of the cave, she felt something wet and warm trickle down her face. She did not need to taste it to know it was her own blood. As she succumbed to fainting, she felt that she was being lifted off of the ground. Were the golbats lifting her back to the cave? She then knew no more.

When she finally awoke, she felt that she was still lying down in the forest. _"Was it all just a dream," she thought?_ Sharp pains along her back jolted her back to reality. She tried getting up, but the pain was too great. When she finally opened her eyes, she could see a large beast standing over her. She closed her eyes and braced for another attack, but felt nothing. Instead, she felt a soothing sensation along her back. It felt entirely relaxing. As she allowed herself to be (dare she say it) _pampered_ by this being, she realized that it meant know harm.

The thing stepped away, and looked like it expected her to run off. She hesitated. There was nothing for her in her current life. Maybe she could have a whole new adventure, following this strange being. She stood up and walked over to… _him_. He smiled, and walked off, she at his heels.

Ever since then, Rachel had been by his side. Through thick and thin, she never left Andrew. It was like something magical. Was it love? She shook her head. It couldn't be. The two were not even the same species. There was no she could love him.

Then again, love was supposed to be true. It should not be limited just because of frivolous differences. As she tried to work out her feelings, she heard footsteps approaching. Grinning from ear to ear, she got ready to pounce.

Andrew was sneaking through the grass as quietly as he could. He knew he was getting close to her. He heard a faint rustling sound behind him. He turned to look, but it was too late. Rachel pounced, her body arching high into the air. She hit him forcefully, causing him to tumble head over heels. He felt a thud as he landed flat on his back. Rachel pounced on him. Once again, she had found Andrew first. They both laughed. Andrew stared directly into Rachel's eyes. They were soft and blue. He had seen her stare at others before; her eyes would be filled with fire, giving them a death stare. But now, her eyes made her seem calm and loving.

His eyes, they seemed nice and forgiving. He did not give the same gaze he gave to others, cold and hard, but these eyes seemed to care. She might have been jumping to conclusions, but they seemed to say "I love you".

While they slowly came back to their senses, Andrew realized he was staring, and he looked away blushing madly. He wasn't sure, but the way she looked at him seemed to say "I love you". What should he do? If he was wrong, he could lose the only friend he had.

Before he had the chance to make a decision, he felt her brush her face against his. He allowed himself to be nuzzled, and he wrapped his arms around her in a great bear hug. They did not need to say anything. The feeling of love was mutual. Andrew felt water on his face. Were they crying? He looked up and saw the dark storm clouds. The two got up and raced to the cabin.

After Andrew lit a fire in the hearth, he laid down on the carpet. Rachel cuddled against his warm chest. They knew they had let their love show that day, and they both let sleep take them. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) It is my story: I can make a forest right next to the prairie if I want to!

Well, tell me what you think! I would love to do more of these, how you say, "Oneshots". lol


End file.
